Breathe Me
by kfollo
Summary: Belarus is so alone, and so cold. Author is bad at summaries.Rated T for self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe Me**

Belarus had been alone for so long she knew of no other way, really. Her brother had left her out in the cold so often; she was starting to see that they would never be together, no matter how much she wanted him. Inside she felt like ice, she felt like she'd never be warm again…except, except for when Lithuania pestered her. That's what it was, pestering, nothing more, but still it was a distraction, and it made her feel less alone. He made something inside of her spark back to life, well to be truthful: he also made her want to break things, preferably his fingers.

"Natalia, where are you, you know I get lost here." Lithuania called from somewhere in the house. Big Brother's house was big, to be sure, but Toris had been visiting for some while now. He should be able to find his way, idiot. "Here I am, Toris, idiot, you should be better at this by now." came her answering taunt. "Sorry, it's just so…so massive, I thought I would do better this time." He said sorrowfully. Jesus, Natalia, he is the only one who is nice to you why must you be nasty to him she berated herself. Not that she would apologize, that was never going to happen.

"What do you want anyways?" Natalia asked, albeit with a softer tone. "I just thought maybe you would like to go to lunch?" he asked as he finally rounded the correct corner. She took him in, tall, nice hair, handsome in his own right; not bad. No one would ever compare to Big Brother of course, but he was…acceptable. What was she thinking, Toris was only asking out of pity. "No, I wouldn't like lunch; I have plans with a few friends." She lied, and he knew she was lying; the look of pity and something else overwhelmed her. "Leave. Me. Alone." She bit out before she fled down the hallway and into her room. Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone, alone. It was all she could think, she was meant to be alone, and if her brother did not want her why would anyone else?

Sitting on her bed, Natalia opened her night table drawer and drew out her best silver knife. Holding it closely she rolled up her sleeve and looked at the past that was mapped out on her arms. It had been so long, long enough that the marks had faded to almost nothing. Hissing as she dragged the knife across Belarus dropped the knife and grabbed her dress to cover up the blood. "Глупый, я так глупо, Никто не заботится, то почему бы это?" she whispered. No one cares, no one cares, no one cares, while would they, why, why?

A/N

First fic for the fandom so please be gentle?

Translation is loosely - "Stupid, I'm so stupid, no one cares, why would they?" but that is according to google so if I am wrong you have my many apologies.

Un-beta'd!

This is all for now, but I won't call it a one shot as I might write more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make you feel my love**

Lithuania watched as Belarus ran away from him, again. Cautiously he slid down the hallway until he reached her door, leaning as carefully as possible, he listened to her. N-N-Natalia was saying something in Russian, he'd learned it for her, but he couldn't make it out. Placing his hand on the door, Toris resisted opening the door, but only just. He considered his options: he could go get Russia, but he probably wouldn't care, he could get Miss Ukraine, but that would only upset Bela more, the only option left to him was to enter himself and face the consequences.

"Natalia? Are you, are you okay?" he asked softly. In a moment he was pressed back against the door with a knife at his throat. "Of course I am okay, why would you think otherwise, and why did you enter my room?"Belarus demanded in rapid succession. "I…I...I heard you through the door, you sounded upset. I don't like it when you're upset." He told her honestly, searching her eyes – all he found was cold and pain. "Why should I care if you don't like it, and what were you doing listening at my door, you pervert." She spat out at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he answered "I'm sorry, I'll go."

Surprisingly Belarus slowly let go of him and backed away, "Fine, go. Everyone always does." She said quietly before turning her back and retreating to her bed. Finally it hit Toris what she'd been saying earlier, she thought no one cared about her. Gods, there couldn't be anything further from the truth. Biting his lip, Toris reached for the doorknob, he stopped momentarily before saying "Я забочусь, я всегда буду заботиться." And with that he left.

Maybe someday she would return his feelings, maybe she would wake up to see that Russia wasn't the only country that was there, but until that day Toris would wait.

A/N

Alright, this one is also unbeta'd and it is the last of this particular series or whatchamajigit.

I will most likely write more for these two, but my writer's block is known to appear at any time.

Unbeta'd

Loose Translation of the Russia – I care, I will always care. (once again according to google translate)


End file.
